


While nobody is watching

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Australian Actor RPF, German Actor RPF - Fandom, Irish Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Beaeded Jackman, Bearded Fassy, Beards, Big Chest, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Chest Hair, Creampie, Facial Hair, Facials, Gay Sex, Hairy Hugh Jackman, M/M, Muscular Body, Public Nudity, Sex, Swim suits, Uncircumcised Penis, Voyeurism, bearded Jackman, big penis, circumcised penis, ginger bearded fassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh and Michael share a very passionate moment in the beach, without anyone watching...well at least that's what they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While nobody is watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fassyismyman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fassyismyman).



> This is for Fassyismyman, the request is complete.  
> THe request was Michael with either or both Hugh Jackman Daniel Craig.
> 
> So here it is!!

Hugh grabbed Michael by the waist, the beach was empty than their lucky star for it, and pushed him into the sand; Michael laid on the floor waiting for the Australian to  top him immediately.

 

The sexy muscular raven haired man positioned himself on all fours above the German Irish; he took the waistband from his swim shorts and pulled it down completely leaving him naked and exposed.

 

Hugh kissed the man’s lips as he positioned himself in between Michaels open legs, their beards collided against each other and the raspy sensation was felt by either skin; he began trailing kisses all over his body, his beard made him squirm at the touch, he did so till he reached his pelvis.

 

Hugh took Michaels penis in his hands and squeezed it softly; he opened his mouth and took the soft member in his mouth, he then pulled it out making it pop out of his lips.

 

The circumcised member was growing by the teasing, Hugh’s beard was felt by Michael’s testicles it was a funny sensation, Michael moaned at the sensation of Hugh’s tongue trailing the length of his member, and his cock was growing towards full erection.

 

Hugh made eye contact with Michael making him know what he was going to do next, a finger was trying to get inside his anus, and it did very roughly, the finger was removed and presented in front of Michael as Hugh was sucking his cock; Michael didn’t hesitate to react taking the thick finger inside his mouth and he began to suck it with passion, as his cock was being sucked, and lube the finger with saliva.

 

The finger left his mouth and positioned himself again in front of his anal entrance and it was pushed all the way in, even when it hurt it like hell, and that made Michael fell stretched completely, Hugh’s fingers were big and thick but not as thick and big as the man’s cock.

 

Hugh left Michael’s penis, that was very eagerly pressing against his furry six pack, to watch Michael face to face seeing him twitch softly at him stretching him open for his big member, Michael used his hands to grab on his hands Hugh’s hairy hunks and press them as his pain was being shown to the more experienced Australian; Hugh liked that his body was always worshiped by Michael, Michaels eyes always drifted to his hairy chest and it was kind of his kink.

 

Michael moaned loudly as Hugh roughly fucked him on his finger, he eventually let some words out like “Oh My God” or “It feels so good”, and then Hugh spited on his hands as he lubed a second finger and the two of them when in.

 

“Oh My God! Hugh!!!” Michael pleaded loudly for Hugh to fuck him harder with his fingers, he was scissoring Michael open eagerly, Hugh just knew how to drive him wild and when he pushed out he grinned sexily at Michael.

 

“Are you ready Fass?” he asks making him chuckle, oh those fan girls made Hugh call him Fass now…oh those girls! He love them but they went a little too far to make his man call him Fass.

 

“Well I am naked in the sand and with my hole exposed…I think I am” he says as he takes Hugh by the beard and pulls him in for a kiss, and in doing so he pulled his legs up so they would rest on Hugh’s shoulders.

 

“Someone’s eager” Hugh chuckled at him.

 

“Says the voice of patience” Michael said as he kissed him again.

 

Hugh pushed the whole length completely in one smooth thrust, it was painful for Michael but it was also pleasurable; they like to go through this complicated rough loving sex, filled with a brute strength and a lot of cute fuzzy love, strange but it worked for them.

 

Michael squirmed at the strength, and Hugh let his thick and big member stay inside his lover so he could grow adjust to it; he kissed his pain away and made him moan in between the lovingly wet kisses.

 

Hugh then moved an inch out and pushed it right back in making Michael cry out loud, he thanked again that no one was there, he then began making a quick pace making the sand behind him shake; Hugh’s hairy chest was with sand even, thanks to Michael that was pacing through holding the sand and his hand and pressing his hand onto Hugh’s chest.

 

The Australian was going really hard on him, letting only hard breathing out, but eye contact was enough for him to know that Michael was liking it, “Fuck me harder!!! You big wild beast!!! You cock is huge fuck me with it!” Michael said out loud.

 

“Well isn’t that a sulty request” Hugh tried to get out, but the translation was lost due to heavy breathing but even so Michael knew what he was trying to say, he kept thrusting harder and harder making Michael moan loudly and in pain.

 

“Fuck me harder” Michael pleaded as he moaned again; the feeling of having Hugh’s monster cock inside him was driving him wild, and the thrust were harder and his channel was still too tight, he liked being overpowered like this.

 

They were both a mess, they were sweating heavily with sand stuck on their skins, and Hugh was render speechless and Michael without a voice to moan, giving to the brake of it due to screaming from pain and pleasure, Hugh was even going harder inside him and Michaels silent moans were all that Hugh’s mind could process, even the heat of Michaels thigh anus was forgotten.

 

Hugh kissed him as he reached climax, and filled him completely, he pushed out letting Michaels ass hole pop at the semen that was spilling from him onto the sand; Hugh kissed Michael again and then went down to suck on Michaels cock, that was overly stimulated in no time.

 

Michael pulled out of his mouth and spilled his semen on Hugh’s face making his beard a mess.

 

“Now I’ll have to shave it!” Hugh protested joking.

 

“Well if that is the case ill shave as well” they giggled together and kissed, making both of their beards share Michaels semen, Michael still was touching Hugh’s body especially his perfect bubble but, till the kisses ended by an very familiar voice “Well are ya going to get dressed now?” they just realized that James was watching them the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment and kudo people!!!!


End file.
